


The meanest thing anyone has ever said to you.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise and Daphne break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The meanest thing anyone has ever said to you.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

“You're leaving me, aren't you?” Daphne Greengrass asked her long-time boyfriend.

Blaise Zabini nodded slowly as he packed up the last of his things. He'd hoped to be gone before the other Slytherin had returned. But now she stood in the doorway of their bedroom, frowning at his back. He turned to look at her. “You're back early.”

She ignored his words and stepped into the room. “Why?”

Blaise shrugged. How was he supposed to explain it to her when he didn't even really understand? He just knew that he didn't belong with her. “I'm just done.” He paused. “With us.”

Daphne's frown deepened. “But why?”

The dark skinned man shook his head slightly and picked up his trunk as he answered her honestly, “I don't really understand it myself.”

She stepped in front of him and looked deep into his brown eyes. “You care about me.” It wasn't a question, it was a simple statement. 

Blaise just wanted to get away from there. He closed his eyes and said quietly, “What made you think that I wasn't just pretending to care?”

Daphne gasped quietly and slapped him hard. Blaise's eyes flew open and he watched as she stumbled past him to sit heavily on the edge of the bed. Blaise felt like he should say something, but he couldn't find any words. A single tear slid down Daphne's face before her Slytherin mask was back in place. “Go,” she whispered harshly. 

Blaise swallowed heavily and turned away from the woman he'd spent the last five years with. He knew he'd hurt her, but he also knew it was for the best. He couldn't explain how he knew it but he knew that they weren't going to make it. It was better to end it know, while they were both still young and before she got too attached.

He didn't even look back as he walked away from her. 

He thought he may have heard the sound of a sob as he floo'd away.


End file.
